cleaning after hours
by rose-of-blood-forever
Summary: rigby and eileen are cleaning the coffe shop at night after the shop has closed.their feelings for eachother are revield in a night of pleasure.rated ma for lemon!and a little bit of cussing.rigbyxeileen


**This contains lemon so if you don't like it I suggest not reading this!**

**Enjoy!**

Rigby cleaned the tables while Eileen swept the floor. He watched the broom sweep left and right. Even when she was sweeping she looked amazing. He watched her delicate hands go up and down the broom as she cleaned here and there. He wished it would have been his dick and not the broom she were holding. The image sent shivers down his back.

His hands tightened around the wash cloth as his penis began to get hard. He tried to clear his mind but somehow would always get a picture of her naked body. He felt like he would die as he knew he couldn't spend the night with her. He knew she was a virgin. And he knew that if he didn't be her fist someone else would.

"Rigby? Are you almost done?" Eileen said after she was done sweeping the floors."Uh, yeah."He said and picked up the cloth. He then went into the kitchen and put the cloth into the sink. "Few! It took a couple of hours but were finally done cleaning! Thanks a lot for helping, Rigby! You're a life saver!" Eileen replied digging through the fridge of the store. She then handed Rigby an apple and got one for herself. "Get some energy back into you, I know Benson will make you do some more chores when you get home" she said.

"Thanks" he replied. He took a bite out of it and watched Eileen eat hers. He finished before her and waited in silence as she enjoyed her last bite."Ah! That was tastey"she said with some of the apples juices on her lips. And before Rigby knew what he was doing he leaned down and kissed her sweet apple tasting lips. He felt her stiffen for a moment and then relax into him with a sigh. His tongue slid over her lips, tasting the juice on them.

Rigby's tongue then entered her mouth tapping against Eileen's teeth, asking for entrance. And when she allowed it to enter, his tongue shot forward and fought with hers. He put both of his hands on her waist and put her on the counter. "oh were going to have so much fun that your gunna scream my name." he said with a smirk. She blushed as he opened he legs and pulled down her panties. He looked at her vagina, juices flowing out. She was very then put his lips on her opening and began to lick.

Her moans were loud and sensual. Her legs began shutting but Rigby held them open. He then slid his tongue down more into her vagina earning him a loud hot moan. "Ohhhhhh god Rigby…."he started sucking her hot sweet juices. He got up and kissed her, letting her taste they deepened their kiss again, Rigby pulled down his pants and boxers. He pulled her down and positioned himself at her entrance. "This might hurt a lot Eileen. But I promise it will go away." he told her and she nodded.

He then pushed his penis into her. She screamed out in pain. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He continued thrusting and herd her first as low as a whisper but the as loud as a scream. "ohh god rigby! Faster! Faster! Harder! It feels so fucking good!" she moaned. He was surprised at her sudden cussing but used it as more encouragement to destroy her small but sexy body. He felt her arch her back so that he could go deeper and deeper he went. He moaned at her tightness. "God you feel so good Eileen. You're so tight." he moaned. He felt her growing tighter. He took this as a sign that she was growing closer to her orgasm. He then felt himself reaching the point as well .Eileen the then moaned out his name. "oh, Rigby!" and then she let go.

Her Tightness and juices made him orgasm as well."Eileen!"He screamed. Their bodies shivered as they were filled with hot immense pleasure. They both slumped to the floor embracing they stayed that way.

"Bro? Is that you? "said a tired mordicai sitting up in his bed."Yeah, sorry to have woken you up. "Replied Rigby. "Did you and Eileen finish cleaning? "mordicai asked."Yeah and we hung out a little afterward" Rigby replied. "ohhhhh! Someone trying to make a move on Eileen? "Mordicai said bro, go to bed.g'night."Rigby replied."g'night."Mordicai replied slipping down into his bed and going back to bed. Rigby thought for a moment, a hand ruffled in his brown he would announce to his friend that he was dating Eileen. Then after a while he would rub in mordicai's face that he had sex before him. Rigby smiled at the thought of knowing Eileen was all his. His first and forever his.

_The end._

_**Yay! I just love these two and had to make a lemon story about them! I hope you guys liked it!**_


End file.
